Porque amarte es tan doloroso Continuación
by Barbaby Brooks Jr
Summary: Nos hablan de Shigure y Jubei, que ya se habían conocido,y días después ya habían sentido mucho amor por el otro,sus mentes estaban con la persona adecuada para ellos, una mañana Shigure no dejaba de pensar en Jubei,y Jubei en ella, ambos se gustan.


**Porque amarte es tan doloroso**

**CAPÍTULO 3: La luz que alumbra en mi corazón**

**Shigure ya se había levantado y fue a la cocina de la cabaña a tomarse un poco de agua, mientras tanto Jubei había amanecido muy húmedo por los sueños que hacía con Shigure.**

**- Maldición, maldición.-'' dijo El hombre muy avergonzado**

**- Shigure eres tan preciosa, como quisiera ser parte de tu vida.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy ilusionado.**

**- Me tengo que bañar, no quiero que ella me mire así.-''lo dijo Jubei muy timido.**

**SPACE**

**Shigure ya se había calmado de todo lo que pasó, y ahora pensaba en Jubei.**

**- Es tan caballeroso y lindo.-'' pensó Shigure en voz baja.**

**- Lo amo, pero no puedo corresponderte.-''pensó Shigure**

**- No quiero lastimarlo.-'' lo dijo Shigure entre si misma.**

**Jubei se bañaba y sentia las caricias de ella, en todo su cuerpo, El hombre no dijo nada, solo pensaba en ella.**

**- Quisiera corresponderte,y hacerte totalmente mía.-'' pensó Jubei en voz alta mientras se bañaba.**

**- Jubei,Jubei, Jubei.-'' Una dulce voz recorría en todos los oidos de Jubei.**

**El hombre cerraba sus ojos e imaginaba a Shigure desnuda y veía cada parte del cuerpo de ella, ya que él solo quería estar nada mas con ella.**

**SPACE**

**Jubei salío de la ducha, El hombre se secaba la cabeza con la toalla, entró a la habitación y había visto la ropa de su amor rodeada en toda su cama.**

**- Shigure, la ropa de Shigure.-'' pensó en voz alta y quedó aún mas sorprendido.**

**Jubei agarró el pantie de Shigure y lo olfateaba como si nada.**

**- Que delicioso aroma tienes amor mío.-''pensó en voz baja.**

**Pero lamentablemente,todo era pura imaginación de Jubei, de que haya visto la ropa de ella en toda su cama.**

**Voy a haber si Shigure se ha levantado.''- lo dijo Jubei**

**SPACE**

**Jubei salió y cerró la puerta de su habitación,caminó a una cuadra y se**

**dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Shigure, él tocó la puerta y escuchó**

**que no había nadie.**

**- Shigure estas?¿-'' lo dijo Jubei preocupado.**

**- Creo que no hay nadie.-'' lo dijo Jubei mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la habitación de ella.**

**El hombre entró y vío una carta en la cama de ella,Él la abrió y la comenzó a leer con mucha atención.**

**Jubei me fui un rato al bosque a relajarme, no te preocupes me siento bien, y regresaré mas tarde, Cuidate mucho te quiero.-''**

**El hombre al leer la carta, comenzó a preocuparse mucho por Shigure, así que Jubei corrió de la habitación y se fue muy elegante con la Katana a buscarla,**

**Shigure había entrado al bosque a relajarse, sus manos cambiaba de parecer a unas ramas de un Árbol, ella se transformaba en una planta, se veía muy bonita con esas hojas verdes, y en su frente llevaba el signo de las rosas, ella comenzaba a dormir, derepente llega un enemigo a molestarla.**

**- ¿Que quieres? -'' lo dijo la chica muy enojada**

**- Vine a destruirte maldita.-'' lo dijo Mazuku muy perverso.**

**SPACE**

**Shigure y Mazuku comenzaron a enfrentarse, pero la chica lo ató muy fuerte con sus ramas,sus ramas omenzarona violarlo y a sacarle la sangre y quitarle la joya sagrada.**

**El enemigo, era muy débil, así que Shigure se apoderó de él.**

**- Ya la tengo.-'' lo dijo Shigure muy alegre.**

**La chica comenzó a matarlo y a descuartizar a Mazuku, ya que era una visita muy desagradable,volvío a su forma normal de planta.**

**Jubei corrió,y corrió a buscar desesperadamente a Shigure, pero solo ella lo presenció.**

**- Oh no, ahí viene Jubei.-'' lo dijo Shigure muy asustada**

**- Volveré a mi estado normal de mujer.-'' lo dijo Shigure.**

**Y así volvió a su estado normal,cayó en el suelo, boca arriba, pero Jubei la encontró dormida y desnuda.**

**- ¿Que pasó aquí?¿.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy extrañado y vió a Shigure muy mal.**

**- Shigure, Shigure te encuentras bien?¿.-'' lo dijo Jubei preocupado.**

**- Si,si estoy bien.-'' lo dijo Shigure mientras abría sus ojos.**

**El hombre la toma entre sus brazos y se la lleva a la cabaña,mientras la besaba en la frente, a Shigure no le molestó eso, se sentía desnuda,mientras Jubei la cargaba. El hombre pensó en voz alta y la miró tiernamente a sus ojos, es tal como la soñe, pero Shigure le sonreía y Jubei se ponía muy rojo.**

**Ven ^_^ se los dije, al principio sería un poco romántico, ahora haré el capítulo 4: Tenerte entre mi pecho, no se preocupen, ya lo leerán, hasta luego**

**O pueden comunicarse conmigo a: ^_^**


End file.
